Renesmé perd ses dents!
by Lyberty's
Summary: Personne n'avait prévu que ça arriverait! os humour comme toujours...


**Renesmée perd ses dents**

**pov Edward**

Je serrais Bella dans mes bras, je savais que Renesmée n'allait pas tarder

à se réveiller. Et voilà, qui arrive?

"- Coucou mon ange tu as bien dormis?

- Oui oui, heu... son petit visage était figé, elle semblait réfléchir.

- Mon cœur viens là!" lui demanda Bella.

Elle s'avança sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, grimpa sur le lit entre nous puis se mit à sangloter.

"- Qui a t-il mon bébé? Non ne pleure pas!

- Je...j'ai cassé mes dents, regarde j'ai plus de dents!" elle était affolée.

Sa mère et moi nous nous regardâmes avant de rire. Le regard de Renesmée se fit plus dur. Elle mit ses petites mains contre nos joues respectives puis commença "le petit film", elle était furieuse.

Sa mère se reprit.

"- Ce n'est rien Renesmée. C'est normal, elles vont repousser.

_ Oh oui bien sur! Un vampire sans dents c'est normal!" marmonna ma chère fille en colère.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant son petit visage contrarié.

**pov Bella**

Nous nous habillâmes, puis nous partîmes en direction de la villa. Renesmée avait insisté pour mettre une écharpe pour pouvoir se cacher.

Arrivée à la villa, je me dirigeais directement vers les filles de la maison pour leur faire un topo de la situation. J'avais vraiment peur de la réaction d'Emmett.

Justement, j'entendis, juste derrière moi

"- Bah Nessie qu'est ce qui ne va pas? T'as perdu ta langue? demanda Emmett

- Emmett! gronda Rosalie.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Il regarda tour à tour en direction de Nessie puis de nous avant d'attraper ma fille et la faire tournoyer, mort de rire.

"- HAHAHA ma Nessie, grand mère sans dents!"

Il la déposa à terre en se tenant les côtes. S'il avait pu pleurer de rire, nul doute qu'il serait en train d'inonder le salon.

Nessie avait les larmes aux yeux. Alice, Rosalie, Esmée et moi même la prirent dans nos bras.

"- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, de toute façon ton oncle ne fera plus le malin dans deux minutes!"

Emmett cessa aussitôt de rire et regarda sa conjointe apeuré.

"- Voilà qui est mieux et maintenant excuse toi sinon tu "dors" sur le canapé!

- Je suis désolé ma Nessie, je ferais tout ce que tu veux! Je suis désolé ne m'en veux pas..."

Il la regardait dans les yeux à genoux les mains jointes. Les excuses d'Emmett eurent le don de faire rire ma fille. Au même moment Carlisle descendit et stoppa net en voyant sa petite fille.

"- Oh mon dieu qui ta fait ça, Nessie?"

Esmée gronda en même temps que Rosalie, Alice et moi. Emmett en profita pour s'enfuir en riant de plus belle et lança " Bonne chance, Carlisle!"

"- Oh désolé Nessie j'ai cru que...bref ça n'a pas d'importance. Quand est-ce arrivé?

- Cette nuit, je suppose." dis-je en regardant ma fille.

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer, elle n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche.

Rosalie poussa un grognement sourd, comme toujours quand Jacob était dans le coin. Renesmée s'affola

"- Oh non! Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si le cabot fait la moindre réflexion je me charge de lui! répliqua Rosalie.

- Non Rose! S'il te plait cache moi, dis lui que je ne suis pas là!"

Trop tard! Jacob frappa à la porte pour la forme mais n'attendit pas que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il scruta la pièce à la recherche de ma fille, j'en était sûr, qui était caché derrière Rosalie.

"- Renesmée, qu'est ce que tu fais? Je croyais que tu étais trop vieille pour jouer à cache-cache! N'est ce pas ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière?

- Euh Jacob, je peux te parler? lui demandais-je.

- Oui pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé? Nessie, tu as mal quelque part?

- Jacob viens je vais t'expliquer. Allons dans la cuisine tu as l'air affamé!"

Jacob me suivi, non sans un regard vers Renesmée, ou plutôt vers Rosalie puisque cette dernière cachait toujours ma fille.

"- Assis toi Jake! Que veux tu manger? Œufs, bacon, ça te va? lui proposais-je.

- hum oui, oui... Dis moi plutôt pourquoi Nessie se cache derrière Blondie? Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

**Pov Jacob**

J'avais beau chercher encore et encore, je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais pu faire à mon imprégnée.

"- Non Jacob ce n'est pas de ta faute! pouffa t elle.

- Alors qui a t-il, pourquoi se cache t elle de moi?

- Elle a perdu des dents cette nuit, alors tu la connais elle en fait toute une histoire!"

Je voyais dans le regard de Bella qu'elle était franchement amusée par sa fille.

"- Oh, tu parles moi qui croyais que je lui avais fait quelque chose! Oh mais attends, pffffffffffff, un vampire sans dents! Trop fort!

- Eh ne dis pas ça devant Renesmée! Elle va t'en vouloir sinon..."

Avant d'avoir pu répondre, je vis passer derrière moi une boule de couleur. L'instant d'après je me retrouvais assis par terre, mon siège à la renverse.

"- Qu'as tu fait à ma nièce, sale cabot?

- Oh Blondie c'est pas le moment! répondis-je furieux. Je vais la chercher!"

Une demi-seconde plus tard j'étais dehors, à la recherche de Renesmée. Je la trouvais près de la rivière, la tête dans les genoux. Je m'approchais doucement

"- Nessie?"

Rien.

"- Nessie? Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas drôle tu as raison.

- Mais si regarde moi, je suis horrible comme ça! dit elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Mais non Nessie même comme ça tu es la plus belle!

- Ton avis ne compte pas Jake! Tu t'es imprégné de moi!"

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

"- Nessie c'est normal, tu as six ans physiquement. C'est à cet âge que les humains perdent leurs dents. Estime toi heureuse, tu n'auras pas attendre des mois avant qu'elles ne repoussent! Quelques jours, tout au plus! Je le serrais dans mes bras. Aller, viens on va voir Carlisle!"

Je portais Nessie pour rentrer. Bella nous attendais sous le porche. Je pus voir Edward et Blondie me scruter derrière la baie vitrée du salon.

Carlisle était dans son bureau, je montais à l'étage avec Nessie.

"- Entrer!

- Pépé dis c'est vrai que j'aurais pas à attendre des mois?

- Oui en effet, je pense. Viens là et ouvre la bouche...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Regarde elles commencent déjà à percer! Dans une semaine, tu auras tes dents définitives!"

Nessie embrassa son grand-père avant de se retourner vers moi.

"- Mon loup, toi aussi tu as perdu tes dents?

- Bah oui et moi j'ai dû attendre des mois avant qu'elles ne repoussent!

- Pff, dis s'il te plait, tu veux bien me montrer des photos?"

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre, la petite descendait les escaliers en criant

"- Pépé Charlie, pépé Charlie!"

Je la suivais, lorsque j'arrivais au salon Renesmée montrait sa bouche à son grand-père. Charlie la chatouillait en la levant du sol. Je racontais la crise de cette dernière, Nessie me fit les gros yeux. Charlie néanmoins était mort de rire.

"- Bonjour Charlie! Comment allez-vous? demanda Esmée.

- Bien merci.

- Nous serions très heureux de voir avoir à dîner avec Sue et les enfants...

- Oh oui dis oui pépé! supplia Nessie.

- Je peux appeler Sue?

- Bien sûr!"

Charlie appela Sue la petite sur les genoux.

"- Esmée c'est d'accord!

- Génial je vais préparer le dîner!" annonça la douce vampire.

Renesmée entraina Charlie devant, ce que je cru reconnaitre comme étant Barbie! Encore une idée de Blondie, j'en étais certain.

"- Salut Jacob, oui tu as raison Rosalie a acheté la collection complète des DVD Barbie!

- Regarde, pépé c'est Rosalie à la télé!"

Je vis Edward lever les yeux au ciel.

"- Ben voyons il manquait plus que ça!"

Je passais l'après midi à jouer avec Renesmée. Charlie nous avait quitté pour aller chercher Sue, Seth et Leah.

Après le dîner qui était délicieux, nous commençâmes à jouer et parler devant le feu qu'Emmett, Jasper, Seth et moi avions allumé. Ca me rappelait les feux de camps de la Push.

Charlie se dirigea vers nous main dans la main avec Sue un grand album sous le bras.

"- Nessie regarde ce que Sue et moi t'avons rapporté! Des jolies photos de ta mère, Seth, Leah et Jacob sans leurs dents!"

J'essayais de rattraper Nessie, mais elle était trop rapide pour moi, j'avais l'estomac rempli.

"- Tu n'aurais pas dû te goinfrer comme ça le chiot!" me lança Blondie avec un sourire narquois.

"- Et Blondie qu'est-ce qu'une blonde avec un matelas sous le bras ? C'est une blonde avec son CV !"

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Rosalie, qui tapait un Emmett hilare.

"- Vite vite pépé! Fais voir!

- Tiens mon cœur!" répondit Charlie après avoir reprit son souffle.

Nessie avait prit le grand album et alla s'installer sur les genoux de son père, tout près de Rosalie. Seth, Leah, Bella et moi avions essayé de récupérer les photos, en vain, comment faire lorsque Nessie vous regarde comme ça?!

Nous nous installâmes donc, à contre cœur, autour du feu. Tandis que mon imprégnée cherchait des photos. Soudain, j'entendis Renesmée s'arrêter sur une page de l'album. Elle se mit à rire, Edward essayait de se retenir.

Rosalie se pencha pour regarder

"- Non j'y crois pas! Le cabot c'est quoi cette tête?

- Rrh!"

Je me déplaçais pour voir la photo en question. Aïe! J'avoue, ce que je pouvais être moche, Je n'ai plus du tout de dents de devant, un visage bien rond, mes cheveux m'arrivait au dessous des oreille! Beurk!

Tout le monde se moquait, Bella se tapait les cuisses! Ok on va bien rigoler!

"- Oh tiens! Regarde Nessie la tête de ta mère!"

Belle cessa aussitôt de rire! Elle avait une coupe très courte à la garçonne, un œil au beurre noir (dû à une chute mémorable dans l'escalier selon Charlie), elle souriait timidement; il lui manquait les quatre dents du haut.

Edward était mort de rire, ainsi que tout ce joyeux petit monde. Nous passâmes la soirée à rire des photos, toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres.

Je me levais pour aller au toilette quand je sentis Alice derrière moi.

"- Euh Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je vais au toilette! Lui signalais-je gêné.

- Oh oui je sais, mais je me disais que tu voudrais peut être te venger de ma nièce? Elle souriait.

- Comment ça?

- Avec ça! elle me tendait un appareil photo.

- Merci!" je l'enlaçais fou de joie.

Je retournais l'air de rien jusqu'au feu. Edward dû lire dans mes pensées car il me regarda discrètement et me fit un clin d'œil complice. La suite se passa très vite, une dizaine de minutes plus tard j' avais saturé la mémoire de l'appareil photo avec le jolie minois de Nessie.

Je reprenais mon souffle. J'étais fier de moi! Nessie m'avait pardonné, elle était joyeuse. Je vis à son expression qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi mais ce n'était pas très bon signe. Elle s'approcha de Rosalie et conversa avec cette dernière par le biais de son don. Rosalie acquiesça, le regard amusé. Edward regarda sa fille réjoui.

"- Tonton Emmett?

- Oui ma chère Nessie!" Il avait dit ça avec une voix féminine grotesque et papillonnant des cils . Il ne s'arrête donc jamais de faire le zouave celui là? J'adore son humour!

"- Tu sais j'ai soif et je ne peux décemment pas aller chasser comme ça! Elle montra sa bouche.

- Oui mais en quoi puis je t'aider?

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu ferais ce que je veux et Rose ma dit que la menace tenait toujours, si tu ne fait pas ce que je veux!" Elle avait un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

"- Oh non! Je vais pas…. Non, non et non!

- tu fais comme tu veux mon chère, je « t'installe le canapé »! répliqua Blondie.

- Rhoooooooo! Dans un biberon ou un verre avec une paille suffira? "Demanda-t-il dépité.

En voyant son air toute l'assemblée se mit à rire d'une seule et même voix. Moi je me demandais comment ce mastodonte pouvait se laisser avoir comme ça par Blondie!

La soirée se finit dans la bonne humeur. Charlie, Sue, Seth, et prirent congé en direction de la Push. Edward et Bella décidèrent de retourner au cottage pour coucher Renesmée qui c'était endormi le verre de sang entre les mains à moitié vide. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois sur le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de me transformer pour rejoindre la Push et mon père.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Un os de plus j'espere qu'il vous plaira tout autant que Pauvre Bella. Un grand merci à tous ce qui ont mis des reviews, j'espere ne pas vous décevoir.

un merci particulier à ma nono comme toujours.........

bon j'arrête de parler!

Reviews please


End file.
